


Complicated Love

by BurrnedUp



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bombs, Burens, Dead Girl Walking (reprise), Gun Mentioned, Heather's AU, M/M, Washington high school, Which I made up, babies first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurrnedUp/pseuds/BurrnedUp
Summary: Aaron is JD. John is Veronica. Just roll with it.





	Complicated Love

John runs to the boiler room. He has to stop Aaron. What if he is too late, if only I had never met Aaron. No matter how much I love him, how much I would love to spend my life with him, no matter how much he worships me, no one here or ever deserved to die. I let him get to me I let his anger destroy us.

 

-

  
Aaron is working on the bomb. How could they do this to his sweet John. They don't deserve life. If anyone did than it was John, he was the only thing that was right about this broken world.

 

Aaron's tears now just dry and a reminder, of the only person that actually mattered. No matter what, Washington high will pay.  
Aaron checks his bag. Dang Dang Diggity Dang, he wished he had just a little more TNT but he's pretty sure this will work.  
"Step away from the bomb." Aaron shot up. JOHN?! He is still here. He isn't gone. Aaron quickly turned sour but he's trying to stop me.

 

-

  
John stares at Aaron for a second thinking he would listen, but he should have known better. "This little thing? I'd hardly call this a bomb. This is just to trigger the thermals in the gym." Aaron pauses, he looks up then back at John," Those are bombs."  
John shook his head. This can't be happening. Their love is forever. Aaron just needs to know that life isn't war. But how? That's all Aaron has ever known.

 

-

  
Aaron sees conflict on John's face but continues," People are going to see the ashes of Washington high and think there's a high school that's self-destructive," Aaron smiles," but not because society doesn't care but because that school was society." Aaron scowls. John should just understand, why can't he just see no one is pure except him." The only place where Jeffersons and Hamiltons can get along is in," Aaron isn't religious but," heaven."

 

-

  
John stresses. Alexander his best friend since,...up till recently. John pushed Alex away to be with his new 'co-workers'. Aaron knows that. Aaron knows he hit something there. Aaron has been taught his whole life to be tough because the world will always get worse.  
Aaron lost his parents at two. His grandparents at six. And his uncle at eight. He's been put through foster home after foster home. Aaron doesn't know how it feels to have someone care, John thought.

 

-

John doesn't know how it feels to only have mattered to one person in your whole life, Aaron thought.

 

-

  
"I wish your mom had stayed a little stronger. I wish she'd stayed a little longer." John took a breath," I wish your dad were good. I wish grown ups understood. I wish we had met before they convinced you life was war." John starred at Aaron. John was starting to tear up," I wish you'd come with me." John was pleading. He knew Aaron was going to be conflicted by him pleading.

 

-

  
Aaron could only think, I'm doing this for you they don't deserve you. This school, no one at this school deserved to talk to him. Aaron looked back at him he was on the ground. Did John really care that much. John was pure he cared. He still cared about James after he made fun of him. Maybe this isn't the wa- of course it is, no one will ever touch him again.  
Aaron remembers something,"I wish I had more TNT," he yelled tears in his eyes.  
John lost his cool. This man didn't get the right on who lives, who dies. John steps forward and stops and stares. Would he really do it? He keeps going he must be stopped.  
You see Aaron had drawn his gun.


End file.
